Summer Love
by BlOwMeKiSsEsx012
Summary: The girls decide to go on a cruise with their boyfriends. The problem was, Mina and Serena didn't have boyfriends so Rei, Lita and Ami chose 2 guys for them. What happens? r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

Felt like writing another story, so here it is. This one won't be sad or anything just pure…fun? Haha if that's what you wanna call it.

Summary: Serena and the girls decide to go on vacation on a cruise in the Caribbean. The problem is that all the girls have a boyfriend to bring except Mina and Serena. Hm. Guess what happens? ;

Pairings: Rei/ChadAmi/GregLita/KenMina/AndrewSerena/Darien

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Prologue:..

Summer had started and the girls were going to go on a cruise. There was a catch however. Everyone but Mina and Serena had a boyfriend too bring with them. Because Rei, Lita, and Ami felt bad, they told their boyfriends to bring two of their friends.

What Serena and Mina didn't know was that Rei, Lita, and Ami already knew who they were going to bring: Andrew and Darien. To them, it was easy to see that Mina liked Andrew and Andrew liked Mina. That one was obvious.

Darien and Serena, however, was a difficult one if you didn't think about it carefully. Rei knew that they must have something, or else why would they spend so much time arguing about stupid things. Usually, Darien never lost his cool, but when it came to one certain blonde, his top blew off.

Chapter 1:..

Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed on her bed. School was finally over and now she had a cruise to look forward to tomorrow. She frowned. It wasn't fair how everyone had a boyfriend to bring except her and Mina.

'Oh well.' She thought happily. 'They said that they would bring two more guys! Hopefully they're cute.'

She brought out her bag and started packing. Hm. She looked at her clothes. She just went shopping yesterday and got a whole bunch of new clothes. She also bought two new bikinis: a baby pink one with baby blue stars on it and a regular black one. She smiled and stuffed everything into her suitcase.

When she was done she changed out of her sweats into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and ran out the door to go meet her friends at the arcade.

--At the Crown Arcade--

"Hey Darien. You ready for that cruise tomorrow?" Andrew said as he wiped the counter for the six billionth time that day. Darien raised an eyebrow at his best friend's OCD problem.

"Yeah. You reminded me. I need to go pack now. I'll probably come back later for another coffee." Darien picked up his trademark green blazer and walked towards the door, As soon as he reached out to reach the handle, Serena rammed into his body and tripped on her own feet. She flinched and waited for the expected fall, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, Darien had caught her with his emotionless face.

"Meatball Head, you really need to learn how to run and not trip at the same time."

Serena's face turned a bright shade of red as she fumed. Darien looked at this amusing sight and smirked.

"You jerk! Can't you ever go a DAY without insulting me? It's not my fault that you just stand there at the door. Seriously, how much slower can you WALK!" She turned around and huffed towards her friends.

Darien stared at her back for a few seconds then walked out the door. While he walked out, Rei noticed him staring at Usagi's back. She put on an evil grin and formed a plan in her head.

Serena stopped and stared at Rei and her evil grin. 'Uhh…' Serena smiled nervously and started backing away quietly, hoping that Rei wouldn't notice her.

"Serena? Where are you going?" Serena flinched. 'Darn. So much for running away.'

"Uh. I'm going to go to Andrew… and ask him for a milkshake…" Serena ran before Rei could say anything. Rei just shrugged and went back to formulating her plan. She turned to Lita and Ami, whispering their plan.

"Hey Andrew!" Serena smiled and propped her elbows on the counter.

"Hey Serena! What can I get you?"

"Can I get a chocolate shake? Thanks." She looked at Andrew getting her shake. She blushed. Andrew was so cute. Too bad he only thought of her as a sister. She sighed and put her head down on the counter.

"Uh. Serena? Here's your milkshake." Andrew looked at Serena. He held back his laughter. 'Is she sleeping on the counter?' He leaned over to see Serena's face. No doubt about it, Serena had just fallen asleep at the counter.

Andrew poked her on the shoulder. "Serena? Wake up! You can't sleep here."

Serena lifted her head groggily. "What…?"

Andrew tried to contain his laughter. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Serena… uh… you fell asleep on the counter." He turned away to fix his face.

Serena started laughing. "Really! Haha. I must've looked funny."

Andrew stared at her in shock. He thought she would've been embarrassed and ran away. "Uh… Serena? Are you okay?"

Serena sipped on her shake happily. She looked up at Andrew in confusion. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Andrew laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head. "Uh. Nothing. Hehe."

Serena finished up her shake then smiled brightly at Andrew. "Okay then. I have to go now! See ya later!" She put the money on the counter and left.

Andrew shook his head at the retreating Serena. "Jeez. Shouldn't she know by now that the shakes are on me?" He cleaned up her mess and went back to the register.

-- Darien's Apartment --

Darien ran a hand through his black hair and cringed when he saw the mess he created. Oh well. At least he got the packing done.

He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Darien furrowed his brows. 'Hm. The guys said something about bringing some girls with them. Eh. All I have to do is ignore them.' He finished his drink and went to go watch some TV.

-- Serena's House --

Serena sighed with content. She looked at her suitcase and beamed with pride. For once, Serena Tsukino did something on her own. And this was going to be the first time she went on vacation with no parents around. She couldn't wait for the next day to come. It was only 9 at night, but she wanted to get an early start tomorrow morning.

Even though she didn't realize it, she was gradually maturing.

_Bring Bring!_

Serena groaned and rolled over. Then she remembered where she was going today. She jumped out of her bed and headed straight to the bathroom. She took a shower and came out and dressed into a pair of shorts and a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed her bags. While she was getting a glass of orange juice, she heard beeping outside. She looked out the window to see Lita waving at her. Serena squealed in joy and got her bags and ran as fast as she could, considering the fact that she was carrying at least 3 huge suitcases.

Lita saw the bags and raised an eyebrow. "Uh. Serena. Why are you bringing so much stuff? It looks like you're moving out!"

Serena blushed. "Uh. I couldn't decide on what to bring… so I brought everything I liked. Hehe."

Lita just laughed and stuffed everything in the trunk of her car. Once they got in the car Lita spoke up again. "Hey Serena. I just noticed, you were actually ready when I came by. I even came early just in case you weren't finished."

Serena giggled and patted Lita on the back. "Thanks Lita. I appreciate it and you know me too well you know that?"

Lita laughed and kept her eyes on the road. "You know what. I think we're going to be the first one's to the airport."

Serena smiled "For once."

They arrived at the airport and got their bags. They went in and checked in their bags. Then Serena thought of something. "Hey Lita. You never told us who the other two guys are."

Lita smiled evilly. "You'll find out pretty soon."

Serena pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine. Let's just go meet the rest of the girls."

Lita grinned. "Don't forget the guys too. Hehe…" She muttered under her breath.

Serena looked up. "Did you say something, Lita?" Lita shook her innocently and widened her eyes.

"Oh no. You must have heard some other passerby say something."

Serena looked at her strangely and kept walking. Pretty soon, she saw Amy sitting in a chair reading one of her Psychology books.

"Ami! You're here already! How long have you waited?"

Ami looked up from her book and smiled warmly at Serena and Lita. "Not that long, actually. It's a change to see Serena here before most of the other girls."

Serena blushed. "Well…uh…I guess I'm just really excited to go." Just as she said that, Rei and Mina came running. Rei stopped short when she saw Serena.

"Am I just really out of my mind or is Serena here before me."

Serena laughed. "I think it's both, Rei."

Rei sweat dropped. "You're the one to talk Meatball **Brains**."

Serena stopped laughing and shot Rei a look. "First of all, you said it wrong. It's Meatball HEAD. Not Brains. Second of all. DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Hey Meatball Head. Can you say that a little louder? I don't think people in Africa heard that."

Serena froze at that voice. 'No! What is HE doing here!' She glared at Rei, Lita, Ami, and Mina. Mina looked confused.

"Serena. Why are you staring at me? I didn't know anything about this." This time the two blondes glared at the three remaining girls.

They just grinned. "Mina and Serena. May we introduce the two unknown guys: Darien and Andrew." Rei replied.

Mina and Serena both smiled at Andrew. Darien rolled his eyes. 'Why did the girls have top be THEM. I should've known.'

Rei smiled. "Okay. Now the seating arrangements. Obviously, Chad and I are together, Lita and Ken, Ami and Greg, Mina and Andrew…" Rei narrowed her eyes in an evil way. "And Serena and Darien."

Both Darien and Serena opened their mouths to protest but everyone ran before they could say anything. They shut their mouths and followed the others.

'Why her? I'd rather sit next to the other blonde ditz. At least she knows when to shut up.'

'Why him? I'd rather sit next to Andrew! At least he's not an arrogant jerk.'

Serena and Darien glared at each other then fake smiled. Serena stopped and pulled Darien close to her by his collar. "You better not ruin my vacation or else I'm going to kick your arrogant ass back to Japan."

Darien smiled back at her in a sickening kind of way. "You can't even walk straight. What makes you think you can kick me without tripping yourself?"

Serena's face turned red. "UGH!" and she stormed off. Darien smirked and just strolled towards the gateway.

Once they got on the plane Darien noticed that Serena's hands were clenched on her bag and her knuckles were turning white.

"Are you okay?"

Serena glared at him. "I'm fine. When did you start caring?" She said through clenched teeth.

Darien shrugged and looked away. "I just don't want you to throw up on me."

When the plane started going up, Serena looked like she was gonna scream, before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her. Serena's eyes shot open and stared at him. Then she started to relax. 'Wow. He's a good kisser...wait... what! This is Darien Chiba! You're worst enemy!' She pulled away.

"What are you doing!"

Darien smirked at her. "If I didn't do that you would've screamed your head off making everyone deaf in this plane."

Serena stared at him. 'He did that just to shut her up?' She turned away from him. "Darien... After this plane ride, I don't want to see your face again..."

Darien stared at Serena. 'Damn. Why do i feel so guilty. This is Serena you're talking about.' Even though these were his thoughts, he knew better than that.

"Look. I'm sorry Serena. That was too harsh. I'm sorry for kissing you. It wasn't your first kiss, was it?"

Serena glared at him. "Thanks to you, my first kiss was just a kiss to shut me up." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Are you happy that you finally got to me? Are you happy that you finally broke me down?" By this time, the tears were already falling.

Darienfelt a sharp pain in his heart. He just wanted to hold her and tell her that he was sorry over and over again. So thats what he did until she fell asleep in his arms. Unconsciously, he smiled down at her sleeping in his arms. It felt so right. He couldn't describe why, but he felt like her form was made for his. Slowly he bent foreward and kissed her on top of the head and fell asleep. He smiled in his sleep and whispered, "I love you my bunny..."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Sorry I haven't updated for a LONG time. Maybe doing 3 stories at once wasn't such a great idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own SM. Boo.

Chapter 2:

Serena woke up to the captain's voice on the intercom. She felt oddly warm. She opened her eyes and saw a black silk shirt in front of her.

'Uh. Something's not right.' She looked up to see a sleeping Darien. How did she end up in his arms when she was supposed to be as far away as possible? She scrunched her eyes. She was supposed to be angry with him, but she wasn't. She quietly and softly eased herself from his arms. She sighed and looked back at Darien. She would have to wake him up soon. She saw the way his dark ebony hair fell around his eyes, the way he smiled ever so slightly in his sleep, and the way his mouth was open slightly. Serena shook her head alarmed. She did **not** just think that. This was getting too weird.

She finally noticed that they landed so she gave him a gruff shove. He groaned and looked down at her. She was now staring out the window waiting to get off. He grumbled. 'What's her problem…?' He got up and stretched yawning. He looked back down at Serena. He rolled his eyes. He must have been high off of air or something when he thought he actually felt something for her. Okay. He felt a little bad when he kissed her but seriously… anyone would've thought a girl that looked like the way she did must have been kissed a hundred times.

"Hey Meatball Head. We're here. You might want to get up."

Serena swiveled around and glared at Darien before speaking. "For your information, I was going to. If you have forgotten, I was the one who woke you up from your dreaming when we landed." She stood up and stuck her nose in the air. She walked right past him knocking him down back onto his chair before walking out. He scowled at her back before getting back up.

Back at the airport, Rei was freaking out because they had to get to the cruise before it left. They waited at the baggage claim to get their bags. When they were done Serena raised an eyebrow. If Lita thought that if she brought too many things… then what was Mina? She had brought 6 huge suitcases with 4 smaller ones. Mina laughed sheepishly as the guys grumbled as they put her bags on the cart.

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the huge cruise boat they were to go on in Cancun. The girls squealed with excitement as they raced towards the line. The guys sighed and picked up all the bags as they trudged behind the girls.

Rei cleared her throat once they were all on the cruise. They couldn't wait to see their rooms. She smiled slyly as she got out a piece of writing.

"Ahem. Well, you see. Only two people can be permitted to each room. So… we decided to pair people up. Let's see. I will obviously be rooming with Chad," She paused to wink at him. The rest sweat dropped. Rei quickly returned to the list. "Lita and Ken, and Amy and Greg, Mina and Andrew, and Serena and Darien." At this Serena and Darien turned into different shades of red and pink as they were about to yell protests. Rei turned and glared at them, as if saying 'Don't even dare to argue with me.'

Serena and Darien shut their mouth and resorted to glaring instead. Once they reached their rooms they both turned to face each other. Serena held a finger up to Darien's lips to silence him while she spoke.

"First off. We should make a truce. This is supposed to be vacation, and since I have to spend it with the likes of you, we might as well get along. Second of all… I GET THE BED NEXT TO THE WINDOW!" She ran and jumped onto the bed to claim it.

Darien rolled his eyes as he looked around the room. There were two queen sized beds with silk blankets and satin pillows. It had a wide screened TV on top of an elaborate dressing drawer. They even had a vanity table for Serena and they had already put a lot of make up in the drawer. He looked over to see a sink and a refrigerator. With a cupboard. Wow. This was exactly like a room in an apartment. They also had a window and a balcony to look out over the sea. He was very impressed.

He looked over to see Serena passed out. He looked at his watch. It was 5 PM. She only had an hour and a half before she had to get up and get ready for their first dinner on the cruise. He sighed and decided that he would take a nap too. He set his alarm at 6 and flopped down onto his bed.

Darien and Serena groaned at the sound of the alarm. Serena looked over at his alarm clock.

"How about we just skip dinner and get some much needed sleep…" Darien shook his head.

"We can't. Everyone's expecting us to be there… and besides, the first dinner is the most important. Now get up and get ready…"

Serena scowled at him. "What makes you think you can boss me around? I don't take orders from you."

Darien closed his eyes and smirked. "Either you get ready or you'll feel the wrath of Rei." Serena paled at his words and hopped off the bed and into the bathroom.

Serena stared in awe at the bathroom. It was so elegant. Even the toilet was nice. She stifled a giggle as she realized what she had just thought. She went over to the shower and turned on the hot water. She saw that inside, there were already famous salon shampoos and conditioners. Shea butter body wash, face wash, they had it all. She smiled ash she started washing.

Back outside the room Darien was having trouble deciding on what to wear. He frowned. It wasn't bad enough that Serena had taken all the closets and drawers, except one pathetically small closet. He ran his hand over his hair and stared at two shirts he had in mind. He took out a silk royal blue button up, and a silk dark green button up that looked black in some perspectives. He growled in frustration as Serena came out wearing only a towel. He did a double take and then slapped his hands over his eyes.

"SERENA! Wear some goddamn clothes when you come out."

Serena rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet. "How about you just don't look? Besides, it's not like you haven't ever seen a naked girl before. Not that you will see me naked anyways. That's what the towels are for." She glared at him once more before picking out her dress.

Darien grimaced at the thought of seeing her naked. I mean, yeah he could tell she had a great body… but she was… it just wasn't…IT WAS SERENA! He smiled victoriously to himself for thinking that up. Serena saw Darien grin in a stupid way and coughed back a laugh.

Darien then resorted back to picking out his shirt, and he still couldn't decide. Isn't this what girls are supposed to go through? Not guys? He actually growled out loud after this thought. Serena looked at him and this time she laughed.

"What the heck was that?"

He continued to glare at the shirts when he replied. "I can't decide what to wear…the blue one or the green one…"

Serena walked over to him and looked at the shirts and then at him. She looked at the color of his eyes and was startled at how beautiful his eyes were. She shook the thought out and replied while walking back to her walk in closet.

"Blue. It really would bring out your eyes…"

Darien couldn't suppress that thought of how hot she looked walking around in a towel. He mentally yelled at himself. 'Darien! Get a grip on yourself! You did **not** just think that!'

He looked back at the shirt and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Serena slipped on her lacy black undergarment as she searched for her dress. Serena looked at the dress she decided to wear. It was a simple black. It was a halter, and the front definitely dipped low in a V shape. Thank god that silver ring had been right in the middle to hold together the two sides, or else everyone would get a good look at her parts… she was glad that she didn't need to wear a bra because there already was one built in. Besides, the back exposed her whole back, and there was no way she would wear a bra with that. The dress went past her feet, but she bought 5 inch stilettos that held it up. She slipped into the dress and put on her heels. She walked out of the closet and heard the shower running in the bathroom. She walked over to her vanity table and started putting on some make up. Not too much, but enough to notice. She started out with the foundation, and then she applied the mascara and eye liner. She put on glittery silver eye shadow and then put on a pinkish lipstick. Lastly, she lightly applied blush on her cheek bones.

Darien decided to walk out at that moment, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Serena couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned body. He had the body of a god… Serena caught herself and kicked herself mentally. 'This is Darien you're talking about. Snap out of it. So what if he has a nice body? He's still an arrogant jerk.' Darien smirked as he saw her struggling with herself. It served her right just walking out here with only a towel on. Serena huffed and stalked back to the bathroom to do her hair.

She curled her hair in ringlets, and then put it up into a fancy bun with a few tendrils falling down. She sprayed her hairspray and then her perfume. She had mixed perfumes to create her own smell, so people would distinctly recognize it.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Darien with his back towards her, wearing black dress pants and his blue shirt, putting on his black and blue tie. Serena got her jewelry box and picked out a silver necklace with three drop diamonds hanging down. She got out her silver diamond drop earrings and put them on. She couldn't get the necklace on and was struggling to get it on.

She sighed in defeat and walked over to Darien.

"Darien, as much as I hate to ask you this, but can you help me?"

Darien turned around to see Serena looking as stunning as ever. He had to control himself from dropping his jaws to the floor. He composed himself and brought back his smirk.

"Serena Tsukino is actually asking for my help? Hell must have frozen over."

Serena glared at him and not answering, she held out the necklace in front of her and turned around.

Darien took the necklace and put it around her neck. He gently hooked it together and softly turned her around. He looked her up and down.

He smiled. "Not bad, Meatball Head. You look nice."

Serena glared at him again. How could he insult her and compliment her at the same time? He was so confusing.

"You don't look that bad either…. for an arrogant jerk." She looked at his tie which was slightly crooked. "Your tie is crooked." She reached up and un-did his tie. She carefully did his tie again as he looked down at her adorable look of concentration. He smiled without realizing it. Even though she looked like a grown woman, she was still the same teenager who would crash into him almost every day. After she was done she patted him on the chest, ignoring the fact that it was rock hard.

"Let's go. We're already late." She walked out leaving him behind. He walked fast to catch up to her, after closing the door and putting the key in his pocket. He caught up to her quickly with his long strides.

She turned to look at him. "Why are you being so nice? You haven't yelled at me once. Other than when I walked out wearing a towel, but you weren't exactly insulting me either."

He shrugged and looked down at her. "Maybe I just felt like being nice today. Don't get so used to it though." They walked in together and were in awe with the decorations. Serena was so wrapped up in the decorations she forgot Darien was standing right next to her. He stared back down at her and broke her out of her thoughts.

He held out his arm for her to hold. She smiled charmingly and took his arm. Together that walked down to their waiting friends and held back a laugh at their surprised faces. Rei nudged Chad and whispered without moving her mouth.

"This is moving quite a bit faster than we expected…" Chad just nodded, still shocked. Once they sat down the girls were commenting on how they looked while the guys were talking about the upcoming activities on the cruise.

Mina started first with the complimenting. "Wow Serena! You look gorgeous! It's so sophisticated." Serena blushed and looked at Mina's choice of wear. She was wearing a silk dress that was uneven at the ends. The dress was held up by thin rhinestone straps. The front was not as low, but still showed off a bit.

"You don't look that bad either, Mina!" She turned around to see Rei in a strapless red/black dress. It fit her in every place that needed to be fitted. Ami was in an ice blue halter dress that shimmered, and Lita was wearing a jade green strapless dress.

She smiled at them "You guys all look good."

They ate their dinners lightly and peacefully. There was so much food that they couldn't possibly eat everything. Once the music started, all the gentlemen asked their beloved to dance, except Darien and Serena, of course. They sat there watching their friend dance. Serena couldn't help but look at the wistfully. When was it her turn to be loved? Darien turned to look at her at that exact moment and saw the emotion flicker on her face.

Right before he was about to ask her to dance, someone else had beat him to it. A guy with light blonde hair and sparkling gray eyes had walked up to Serena. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Serena beamed and nodded shyly taking his hand. Darien couldn't help it but he felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't like that guy for some reason.

He watched them dance for a while and he hated the way Serena smiled up at him. Serena had never genuinely smiled at him. What was so great about him anyways? Darien abruptly stood up startling the girls surrounding him. He walked off to the bathroom to wash his face. He needed to get a grip.

When he returned from the bathroom, he saw him drag Serena behind her as they left the dinner hall. Darien narrowed his eyes and quietly followed them. They were heading to their room. He quietly watched form outside the door. They were obviously to busy making out to notice it was still partly open.. Darien's hand turned into a fist. Right before he was about to step in he heard Serena.

"Hey. Let's stop…"

Darien peeked inside. They guy was on top of her pinning her. He obviously had no intention of stopping. Serena struggled. "Stop! Let go of me!" The guy kept kissing her and roaming his hands around her body. Serena tried to get out of his grip and moved around to get up. The man just pushed her down harder and slapped her. Serena gasped, shocked. Darien heard the man snarl at her.

"Make one sound, and I'll make sure to just make it hurt even more." Serena started crying freely now as she kicked around. Darien was standing there shocked before he realized what was happening. If he didn't do anything, Serena would get raped. He ran in there and pulled the guy up with his collar. Darien gave him one good punch and the man ran out, but not before he looked at Serena. "I'm not done you whore. I'll get you back…"

Serena sobbed even louder and sat up on her bed. Darien immediately walked over to her and held her while she cried.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AN:** I'm so terribly sorry… but I don't think I can continue on with this. For some reason I've lost the want and the craving for writing these stories. It just doesn't appeal to me anymore, and it wouldn't be fair to you guys if wrote something that just doesn't have the enthusiasm and the excitement. Once again I apologize for the delay, but I promise I **will** finish these stories sometime... soon. I feel so hypocritical because I hate it when authors just end it there and leave it off like that but, now I kind of understand why it happens. We all have lives, and sometimes it's just too much for us to take at the same time. I'm **really** sorry to my readers and I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. I feel so bad but once I get my life straight I promise I'll finish this. Can you guys trust me with this? Would you guys be willing to wait for just a while :(


End file.
